A client device may connect to a server to download data, utilize network resources, or otherwise expand the capability of the client device. The client device may access certain services available on the server that may implement various levels of security. A user of the client device may have private or personal data stored on the client device that the user does not want accessed by any malevolent actors. The malevolent actor may spoof a server or corrupt an existing server to access that private or personal data.